Blud Teers & Magic Wands
by XxScarlet-Wolf666xX
Summary: hi guys, this is my 1st fic loool! kk so plz dont flame! i hpe u enjy it as much as i did wile riting it! luv peece an applesauce! lol
1. Chapter 1

if u lik this u can email me at . an giv me sujestions for the nxt chapter! luv peece an applesause! (lol)

hello, my name is raven sophia blood fang turquoise magenta susanna dragonheart but ppl call me becky 4 shawt becuz its shortnd. im sxteen yeers old and i go to hogwarts school nd thats in irland. i have long black har that actuelly is so long tht it goes 2 da flur but i tye it up so that duzznt get steppd on. my hare had red nd purpel on da end of it and i were a shoret black dress wiv red lace and i also havv long socks dat glow in da dark but only wen i want dem to. i hav pritty red eys and i am a wherewolf. also i am a veeler and my haer and face can chaeange but i dunt know what thats calld.  
im a wherewolf vampyr princess but i dont no it cuz i ran away from my forst cuz my parnts wer bitches an they didnt want me too hang owt with spr cl emo ppl an sexy goth men. then i brought a haws with the mony i stole from mom and dad even tho we wer really poore but the estaet agent fell in luv wiv me i was creept out becuz i wuz elevan at the time. but i got a haws and then hagred pickd me up from america nd we flew to irland in hhis flyin ferari tht had marilyn manson playin and i slit my rists to it, then he took me to hogwarts.  
but anyway i wuz on da blud red train hedding 4 hogwarts. i sat in a lonely cumpartnemt waitin 4 my frends, the slytherinz. i started to get burd then slit my rists again, and i passd out and dremt of kissin draco becuz he is my crush. wen i woke up i saw draco coming thru the door 2 da train and i felt my face grow rly hot. i held my hands and imagened that draco wuz holding dem and he walked in. i felt like such a bitch becuz i wus blushing.  
"hello becky," said draco.  
"hello draco," i said and i giggled wen he smiled.  
"u have a prety accent," he said.  
"thank you," i said,  
"ur welcome," he said.  
but then all dracos frends came in and that bitch pansy started bitching and so i slapped her and called her a slut. then she pulled my hair and a huge chunk came out and i screamed. draco saw i was hurt so he kicked pansy in the stumack and she fell over and cried but i kicked her with the boot of my high heeld combat boots.  
"r u ok," asked draco and told me to sit down,  
"yh, it was only hair," i said and hugged him.  
"but u hav pritty hare and that slut just pulled it out, that bitch," he said and spat in pansys face, then she ran off cryin.  
"its alrite draco," i said and looked into his grey eyss, they lookd depressed and wurried.  
"ok but if ur sure," said draco  
"i love u" i whispered  
"i love u 2" he said back.  
then we started snogging in front of all dracos mates then he told them 2 go away.  
then all my frends came along, one was calledd chantilly maroon skull navie minnie fangtooth, she had relly long blak hair like me exeptit only went to her sholdeurs and it was died multicolor on eth ends. she was so eligant and wore a pritty corsit wiv a rippd skirt bit. also she had blak long socks wiv pupkins all over em. her shoes were high heeld and had pentagrams on dem. on each middle finger she wore two rings, one said fuk and one said off. that was so cool and i cud never be as pritty as her, i thought.  
then all my frends came along, one was called bella goffik coffin sue rosebud booitiful mae. sshe had relly dark eye liner and ther was so much of it tat it was going down her faec. today she had a short sleevless red dress exept it wasnt sleevless becuz it had spieder web sleevs. teh botom of da dress had laec and her tites were stripy and had pics of andy sixx all over tem. andy luks sooooo sexy even tho he wus only on soxx (geddit sixx soxx)  
tehn my frends sat down and wwe had convos in loads of langages, all of em except french becuz french are gay hahahaha. anyway i was all like speaking japanese im so gud at it becuz i learned wen i was sixx (haha get it andy sixx) but anyway i was all like saying kawaii and kunichiwa becuz im so gud! evry1 ellse were all like woah and draco lukd rly hot. then we playd goffik i spy all the way to skeewl.  
"channy u luk so cute," i sed, channy was chantillys nikname.  
"fanks so do u," she sad but i dont fink she ment it.  
"are u goin to the linkin park concert in hogsmede tonite?" askd bella.  
"WAT!" i sed surprised. "are u sirius! THEYRE ACTULYL PERFOMIN!"  
"ya" sed draco.  
"i dont have a tiket" i moaned.  
"dunt wurry, i treatd u 2 1 becuz ur my gf and aall," sed draco and i almost freeked out. me and bella and channy and draco freeked out all the way to hogwarts.  
wen we got ther we wer all singin new divid eby linkin park and wde ate in the grate hall then dumbldrr sed dat we cud go becusz likn park wus playin and we hD to get reddy. so me draco channy bella and sum slut calld ferru hsns ajd wue ahd oahre oasis or watever went yp o the common ruums to get changed, i put on a dress like da oe amy lee wers in goin under music video (GTFO IF YOU DUNT NO WHO AMY LEE IS) exept it was black and red onle. draco put on a linkin park tee wiv fuckin sexy combat jeans and boots wiv spikes on em. ferru was bissy throwing up becuz she was a fake goffik gal and shed seen a cross so she pretended to frow up but then she actally did se we left her and we went to da concert.  
channy had put on a sleevless purpel and black goffik dress and nee high soks wiv skulls ovn and bella hadnt got changd becuz she had alredy put the cloths shw wanted on. wwe were dancin to linkin park wen he askd me to go up on stage. i did and then he sed that i was pritty and his backup vocal had a soar throat to cud i stand in. i sed yes and wen i was singin he stoppd and sed i was amazin so he sed i cud do i duet wiv him i gasped! so then we singin togethe and the hoel gig was cheerin then we were about to go wen linkin asked 4 my number but i sed no becuz i already had a bf draco and then i went bak to hogwarts.  
wen we got home furru was on da floor, shed used my marilyn manson knife to slit her throat, i thru the body out of da widnow and me and draco snoggd agen. i was all like "lets have anal" and he was like "ok" an im not gunna rite that cuz it wud be pervy lol. then we whached sweeny todd and i sed dat jonny dep was hot, but not as hot as draco wen i saw him about to slit himself. then we talked abut what a slut furru was, then we went to bed. i had a horrible nitemare like the 1s id been havin since i wasa kid, then i woke up and someone was standing above me I SCREAMD BECUASE IT WAS FURRU!


	2. Chapter 2

[an- hwo da fuk is tara! wtf is my immortal! dagts a song by aamy lee! IM NOT A TROL! GET LOST! IM NUT TROLLIN SU U CAN GO DY IN A FIER! sorry i dint update suner, i wus gronded bcuz i flunked my enlgish testssssssss lul my tevher was a biitch snf she didnt even noteic i wus sittin nxt 2 my bff looooooooool wat a bitch thanx 2 musicgirl0723 fo makin my fic so populare! LUV YA GIRL!]

"FURRU WHAT THE FUCK!" i screamed.  
"mah name is FREYA, GOOOOOOOD!" she screamed and suddenly SHE HAD MY MARILYN MANSON KNIFE AGAIN. "hahahahahahahaha"  
"u cant kill me" i sead.  
"y not" said furru  
"becuz i am a vampire" i sed  
"WAT!" she screamed.  
"yh im a fuckin vampire bitch" i snapd and i kicked her in da tummy.  
"bitch why did u kick me!" she yelld.  
"ur dead faggot" i told her.  
"well yh but i came back from the ded" she sed. "i was brought bak to life"  
"by who!" i said "no one likes u, bitch!"  
"but draco brought me 2 life" she sed  
i gasped angrily and ripped the skin offf her faec. she screamed and i bit into her neck and sukked out teh blud. it wasnt very nice. then i threw her outg the window.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DRACO" i screamed wen he woke up becuz of teh noiss.  
"wat" he said  
"u brought furru bak 2 life you ashole!"  
"becuz i LUV u" he shouted.  
"WAT! I HATE THAT BITCH, UR JUST GIVIN ME MOER DEPRSSD" i screamed and pikd up my nife and put it to my rist. draco went bak 2 bed. i cut and waited 4 the blud to stop then put on a dres. it was blak with sixx riten all over it becuz andy is hottt. on the bak of the dres ther wear 2 pritty blak angel wins dat mad me look so cuuuute.  
"r u ok" asked channy she woke up.  
"kawai i am" i sed sadly and i got my nife again.  
"r u cuttin" channy sed sadly.  
"yes" i sed sadly and i expland evrythin that happned betwen me and draco.  
"so he bought that bitch furru TO LIFE!" she screamed  
"kawaii" i said but i was qiet becuz i didnt want to wake any1 up.  
me and channy got out my mp3 and we cut to marilyn mason. then we sneekd out of hogwarts where i threw that bitchface furru out of the window nd we eated her corps, then draco came and we maed out. then we luukd up and some griffyndoor slut wuz on her broom takin fotos of us makin out.  
"WHAT THE FUCK R U DOIN BITCH!" i screamed and got my wound out. me and channy got out my mp3 and we cut to marilyn mason. then we sneekd out of hogwarts where i threw that bitchface furru out of the window nd we eated her corps, then draco came and we maed out. then we luukd up and some griffyndoor slut wuz on her broom takin fotos of us makin out.  
"WHAT THE FUCK R U DOIN BITCH!" i screamed and got my wound out "spidder eys, my rists i will slit, make ths slut land in SHIT!" she feoll off her broom abd fel in2 a pile of shiit.  
"AAAAAAAAH WTF" SHE SCREAMED  
"UR A PERV BITCH" i screamed  
suddenly a gost jumpd out of a windo but it wasnt a gost  
"SNAP" i screamed  
"its not snap" he sed "im HOMO MAN!"  
"ur creepy go to hell" sed channy but then snap GRABBD CHANNY AND FLOO OF WITH HER!  
"CHANNYYYYYYYYYYYY!" is creamed.  
"hes takin her to the PEDO MOBILE!" cried dracko.  
"WAT!"  
"the PEDO MOBILE! ITS SNAP'S CAR!"  
"SHIT!"  
but we new tht we cudnt saev channy so we just went 2 the mcr concert dat wus bein held 2nite. in the way we usd my marilin mason nife 2 slit ourselfs but we didnt die becuz im a vampire and dracko has been slittin 4 years. wen we got there they were singin teenagrs and we dancd nd shit.  
"brb im goin 2 th toilet" he sed.  
"sure watevr" i sed  
then i herad dracko scream!  
"DRACKO!" i screamed and i ran 2 the bathrum  
i screamed 2! snaps car wus there!


	3. Chapter 3

[an: tans 2 asanpanda711 4 helpin me spell draco u r makin my fic popular THANK U SO MUH GIRRL!]

"SHIT ITS THE PEDO MOBILE" is creamed. me and draco ran into the bathroom, an we saw snape in da toilet takin a shit in channys mothu.  
"WTF R U DOIN SNAPE!" I SCREAMED GETTING OUT MY WOUND "MAGIC WAND CUM 2 ME SET MY BFF CHANNY FREE!" i pointed my woudn at snap e and the he fell over, and te ropes fell off channy.  
omg ganks" she sde and hugged me  
ur welcome" i sed and i hgged her so hard dr it hurt  
"o luk, luk over there!" scfremed sdraco becus he was drunk "its ANDY SIXX!"  
"wtfis andy sixx doi mcr concert! " i aks rfj  
"OMGANDY" sed channy and she rn over 2 him and tckled him  
"wait HCANNY DAT ISNT ANEDY!" IS CREAMED! "ITS!"  
but den it was 2 late- ANDY SIXXXX WAS SNAPPE! OMFG!  
"!" i screamed.  
snap e got ou sme keys and i kne w that snape was takkin chany to the n PEDO MOBOILE!  
"QIVK DRACO IN SAPES !" i scremed and lept at the pedoo mobile  
"fuckin hell be caeful BECKY!" DRACO cried nd ran towars te pedo moile  
sape was in the car and he streted the enjine i glt i to the back f the vsn and i saw som1 in there he ahd blak hare and loked soooo fukin emo sexy. he had rond glass nd his sexy black fringg covred his faec  
"who ru" i said sadly lookin into his blak sorrowful (an: SEE IM NOT A TROLL I CAN SPEL SORROWFULL) eyes  
"my name is harry bloodshed, wats urs" he said sedressivly (an: I LEARND THAT WORRD IN ENLISH SEE MOM I DO WELL IN ENGLISH)  
"im raven sophia blood fang turquoise magenta susanna dragonheart but u can call me becky"  
"cool im a vampir" said harry  
"OMG ME TOO LOL! but im a vampite wherewolf princess vella but my hare and face can chenga (an: asainpanda711 wut is tat calld? also tanks agen 4 helpin me spell draco) muy parents were bitches and didnt let me han out with sexy goth men and superr cool emo guys, then i brought a hous ewith the money i stole from mom and dad becuz the esgtate agent fell sin luv with me wich is kinds crepey becus i wus 11 but den hagred picked me up frim ameica nd we flied to irland but u no i dont brag about it lol"  
dne harry started 2 cry becus i reminded him of hus ded parnts  
"HARRY WOTS RONGG!" i sed sadly  
"my parents dide wen i was 1" sed harry sadly "becus sum1 killd him but it wasnt voldemort becus he was alreday ded from bein 2 old"  
"who was it?" i sed  
"UR PARENTS" cried harry nda he slapped me  
"draco were r we!" i sed  
"WERE IN THE PEDO MOBILE!" cried draco nd me grabbed me nd ahrry and the other kids nd jumped out the bak of the van but i wuldnt jump.  
"WHY WONT U JUMP" cried draco nd he started to cry  
"IM WEARING A SKIRT AND IT WILL LIFT AND I DONT WANT HARRY SEEING MY PANTIES!" i sed blushing  
but then i wished i had jumped because the pedo mobile drove into the lake!  
i turned around just in time to see snappe beign dragged under the water by a giant snake called kufulu!  
den i saw draco and harry jumpin 4 the van. harry saved me but draco missed and fell into the lake  
"!" i yelled crying black tears  
"I LOVE YOU RAVEN SOPHIA BLOOD FANG TURQUOISE MAGENTA SUSANNA !" he screamed  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" is creamed as draco got swallowed by kufulu  
harry hugged me sadly nd asked politely if we could have anal  
"okay" i sed sadly and then stuff happend but im not going to ritew it becuase that would be pervy lol. then we went back 2 hogwarts with all the other kids we had just saved from kufulu.


	4. chad i luv u pls cum back

[AN: hiiiiiii! i luv evry1 who sed gud about dis fic! all da haters can sukk my dizznik like nikki minja sed becuz shes awsome and i hav an amazin chapter 4 u! im sorry i didnt updat i was in juvi 4 settin fir 2 ma naybors cat cuz yolo! anyway i addd a refrens in da story if u findd it follo ds story nd recomnnd 2 ur frends! luv peece and apple sauce! /3 btw my bf just brok up wiv me. Y CHAD Y I LUV U CUM BACK but i hav SO muved on lol ;)]  
2 months l8er  
i was so annoyin! grrrr! i wus sleepin in a cuboard wiv harry bloodshet becuz we set fier 2 fielches cat. suddently harry took out a box  
"lololol wuts in da box haryr," i sade curiously.  
he opend it an there wus a bat ring that fliped its wins. i gasped.  
"rvan sophia bloodfang turquoise magenta susanna dragonhears, will u join me in deffly marrage? 333" he sed lovinly  
"wait but i luv draco!2 is creamed wen suddently i wus given a potion but i tough irt was pumkin juice  
"dronk it," sed harry. i did and thn i gely dozzy. i wus frinkin abut summin but then i forgot wut i was thinkin about.  
"rvan sophia bloodfang turquoise magenta susanna dragonhears, will u join me in deffly marrage? 333" he sed again luvinly  
"harry u kaniving piecd of shit! wut did u make me dunkin?!" i screamed  
"MY PISS" fryed harry "now r u goin 2 marry me or not?/"  
"YES!" i screamed  
the next day i went back 2 my bedroom thinkin about that bitch furru wen draki waled up 2 me an huged me  
"GET OFF ME U BASTAD!" i scremed, pushin him awy  
"but i fout u luvved me!" yeld drako  
"yah wel now i dont"  
"o but y"  
"bcuz i luv harrt"  
"o ok then"  
suddnly i had a gr8t ida an a lihtbilb appard over my hed bcus u no im magicc  
"i kno lets make a band!" i yeld  
"yeh!" yelled ffurru  
"sht up nobdy lieks u"  
"o ok" she sed deprezed and startd cuttin in th middl of herblgy wear we wer  
"stp vat u foools!" yelld mgonagal at her  
"lol furru got owed" said harey  
then we startd jammin to mcr wiv my blckbry phown gittar tht waz also maguc so u cud plug in anyfin.  
stp vat!" yeld the bich teechar  
"no i said" defyin her  
"fien watevs im off 2 smoek under tha desc" she sed  
we left the class evn tho we stil had halv an hor levt an went 2 our consert in hogsmeed  
"oh noooooooooo!" harry sed "we r late 4 da consert"  
"NONNN" is creamed. "WE NEED HLEP FROM AN OLD FREIND"  
2who?!" sed channy  
"... SNAP" cryed me.  
"omg" sed furru  
"SHUT UP NOBODY LOVES U" sed channy  
we borwed da pedo moble 2 fly 2 da concert. wile we were drivin i put on a black dress made of spyder webs wiv silver spikes on da ejes and smoke mashiens in my blud red hi heels dat make smoke cum out of my feet. i also has back angel devull wins that say 666 on dem and can acally set fire but stay unburned nd can fly. i put lods of blakk lipstick on and lods of blakk eyelina on.  
then we got 2 da concer. we ran onto stag.  
"I AM RAVEN SOPHIA BLOONDFANG TURQUIOISE MAGENTA SUSANNA DRAGONHART" is creamed "and we r...  
YOLO CARVED INTO R RISTS!"  
we started 2 sing rok verson of call me mybe  
i chnted he son, and wen we got 2 the chorras drako screemd an i suddnly got rly hot and atracded 2 draco an i stopped singin bcus it waz so srxy but it ws the end of th song so it dindt matta anneway  
we all took out sum marilyn manson nives and slt YOLO in2 r rists (dats y were calld yolo carved into r rists) r nives were magic so fireworks came out insted of blud. they shot in2 da sky and spelld-  
"GASP! ITS MY NAME!" i scremed  
"MARRY ME BEAKY!" sed draco " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" sed the crow  
"i luv u draco but im alredy ingajed" ia dmitted  
"2 ho?" sobbd draco  
"To... SNAAAAAAAP!e the crowd gaspd  
[AN: DIS CHAPTER IS DEDUCATD 2 CHAD BECUZ I LUV YA BUT IVE MOVD ON ANYWAY C YA L8ER]


	5. CHAD I TTLY GOT OVA U BBY xXxXx

[AN: HAPPY HALOWELN i is goin as slythin vampir! its ok do if u liv in pennsylvania (i call iy transilvania lololol) u mite see me! chad i will c u l8er u will no its me becuz i will luk sooooooooooo sexy xxx hav fun trike of treatin 2nite lols luv peece and applesauxce]  
Yolo" yeld snap an hee jumed indo the crawd dey cheerd and they crowd surfsd him  
"sanp LUKE OUT" is creamed  
"wut id it bby\#" sed snap but den all dis green puss started leakin out of his yolo  
"well" i sed "luks like u liv twice wen ur snap"  
suddently SNAP CRAELED BAK ONTO DA STAGE ND HE HAD GREEN SKIN  
"OMG" SCREAMED CHANNY AS HE TAKKLED HER 2 DA GROUND  
"CHANNY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I SCREAMED AS I HUGS SNAP "CUM HERE BBY"  
BUT DEN SNAP BIOT ME IN DA NECK  
"NOOOOOO RAVEN SOPHIA BLOODFANG TURWISE4 MAGENTA SUSANNA DRAGONHAERRRRRRRRRRRRRT" SCREZMED DRACO  
i wus lyin on da ground wiv blud pouting out of my neck. it tasted like sewets nd pmkin juice  
"BECKY" screamed draco as he stroked my hare  
"i luv u" i sed as i passd out  
i woke up in da hospital wing, i lukd on da mirror nd i had green skin, "I LUK HORRIBLR" i screamed as draco ran into the room  
"no u dont u luk butifal" sed draco, he loked very tired and p-ale  
"r u a zombie" i sed  
"no" he sed "r u a zombie"  
"yes" i sed sadly as i reched for my marilyn mandon nife and slit my rists again "i wus aways a zombie draco, BUT I CAN BE ANYTHIN 4 U SO DUNT LEVE"  
BUT IT WAS 2 LATE. DRACO HAD ALREADY RUN OUT OF THE RUM. I WUS DEPREZZED SO I RAN AFTER HIM SCREAMING HIS NAEM  
i found him in da cortyard readin a deprezzin book and gettin blud all ova da pages from hsi rist  
"wut r u readin bby" i sed  
"fifty shads of gray" he sed sadly as he cryed more teers of blu8d  
"omg i luv dat book" i sed ""  
"ikr"  
"yh its amazin but i fink twilit is batter"  
"yaaaaaaaa, ikr u r my bella bekky"  
"awwww,, ur so sweert, anyway e#lets go 2 da common run"  
anyway we wnt 2 da coommon room and channy nd bella were dere, dey had green skin 2  
"bekky ur ok!" bella screamed as she hugs me "lets go trikk or treatin"  
"kk"  
i put on a pink derss wiv brite blue eyelinr runnin down her face nd lipstikk i had a sparklin red handbag nd cute contacts nd pink hi heels i also put a pritty red rose in my hare as i went bakk downstairs  
"OMG U LUK TERRIFIN" screamed channy  
"yh im a prep lol" i sed "but i hate this, im gunna throw up"  
"lets go" sed draco who wus dressd as lite yargarmy from deaf note

wen we got bnavl we wached nitemare b4 xmas nd corps brid n saw nd the shinnin an da wuman in blakk and lods of otha films liak gostbustas nd cum and see nd brayn ded nd i walkd wiv a zomby and beyond and the fly. in da middle of brayn ded i took off my prep costume an had sexy pumkin dresss undaneth me and draco started makin out but i wont putin details becuz that wud be pervy lol  
"draco we must find a cure 4 dis dazeze" i sed becuz i lukd so slutty in my greren skin  
"yes, i dunt want u 2 eat anyone!"  
"its ok ill only eat preps"  
we laffed but bella told us to shoosh  
"omg we shud read 50 shads of gay" sed draco  
"OMG YES" i sed we all red it nd i felt like a bitch becuz i wus blushin  
suddently i heard a noise nd snap burst thru da wall  
"OMG SNAP GTFO HERE!" sed channy  
"urg urg urg ugr" sed snap, he had blud poruin out of his motujhn  
"ewwwww, hes vomitin blud" sed bella  
sunndenly he grabs draco  
"OMG NO, DRACOOOOOOOOOOOO, LET HIM GO" i screamed  
"run becky" sed draco as snap bit him, i ran nd hid in da grate hall and cryed, i playd 3 days grace as i slit my rists, suddenly my frends all burst thru the wall holdin lims and body parts but snap wus holdin da sexiest chopd off hed of all tyme but i wus cryin becaz i new who is was  
"OMG DRACO NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WORST HALLOWEEN EVAAAAAAAAA!"


End file.
